


Look Out World, Here Comes Dahlia Duck

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: trans girl huey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Dahlia Duck is many things; a Senior Junior Woodchuck, a triplet, a wonder to behold. She's ready to show the world who she truly is, and to prove herself capable of anything she sets her mind to.All it takes is a little push and love from family.





	Look Out World, Here Comes Dahlia Duck

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me talking about my Dahlia headcanons on Discord, and a very lovely person wrote a chapter for me based on a headcanon that she comes out before Donald comes back home (and gets really upset that she didn't tell him before). I wrote this chapter as a prequel to it, and I'm definitely going to try and make more!
> 
> Also, everyone in the family is autistic in this fic. Other trans characters are Louie, Webby, Donald, and Fenton. List might expand depending on what's in the chapters to come.

Dahlia had just gotten home from a Woodchucks meeting, one she was particularly nervous during. Today, she decided, was going to be the day she came out to her family. Dysphoria hadn't been too kind to her lately and she needed familial support. And besides, Dahlia trusted them more than anyone in the world. But that didn't stop her from being nervous.

When Dahlia walked into the living room, she conveniently saw all of the manor's residents (minus Beakley and Launchpad) sitting in there. Initially there was too much going on for her presence to be noticed, but the room went silent after she loudly cleared her throat.

Della was the first to respond. "Heya, kiddo! You have fun?" She chirped.

Dahlia twirled a piece of her hair, laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah. Is it okay if I.. call for a family meeting?"

"Family meeting?" Louie repeated. "For the last time Huey, it wasn't me!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Not sure which of the thirteen things you're talking about."

"We'll talk about whatever you are later, Louie," Scrooge said. He turned to face his niece. "Of course you can call for a family meeting, lad. Might as well since we're all in here."

Dahlia winced at the sound of 'lad'. "I-It's.. I just… I don't know. This feels weird."

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Della asked, gesturing for her daughter to come and get a hug (and she followed suit).

"Who do I need to fight?" Webby chimed in.

"You don't need to fight anyone, Webby. Let's see, how do I say this.." Dahlia muttered under her breath. "So you all know how Fenton is trans, right?" The question was weak and shy, barely audible to her family.

"Please speak up, lad."

She cringed again at the nickname, although much more noticeably this time. She nuzzled into her mother's touch before speaking again. "When I went to Fenton's house with Webby yesterday, he was talking about… transitioning, and stuff."

"It was enlightening!" Webby said. "He gave me a few tips on tailoring clothes."

"So, about that.." Dahlia almost refused to say it herself. "Fenton found this out on accident, but he said I should just go and say it."

Louie yawned. "Get to the point, you interrupted Ottoman Empire!"

"Hello everyone, I'm Dahlia." She said in a single breath. 

Every second of silence that followed felt like an hour to Dahlia, luckily it didn't take long to break.

Webby gasped. "You mean… _I have a sister?"_

She nodded, stimming nervously. "Y-You do!"

A couple more seconds of silence before Webby started bouncing in her seat. "I have a sister!" The couch was squeaking below, as the duckling was unable to contain her excitement from this news.

"Nice to meet you, Dahlia, but some people have a lot of nothing to do." Louie pressed the play button on the remote, attention now directed entirely towards Ottoman Empire.

Dahlia was too busy being swarmed with questions from the rest of her family to pay attention to the episode, but raised an eyebrow at what little she picked up. It seemed like the episode consisted solely of Johnny talking about his crippling debt.

"Dahlia's almost as cool a name as Jet!" Dewey joked, hugging her with one arm and giving her a noogie with the other.

Della smiled gently at her daughter, eyes shimmering as they started to water. "Della and her daughter Dahlia," She chuckled. "It's funny how close our names are."

The girl grinned. "It's not coincidental. At first I wanted to keep the rhyme scheme going, but that was too hard. So I decided to take inspiration from your name!"

That was all it took for Della to start crying. She pulled Dahlia in for a hug, one which the others (even Scrooge and Louie) started to join.

"I cannae believe I thought you were already so much like your mother," Scrooge said. "Now I might have to start reminding myself not to call you Della." He let out a lighthearted chuckle.

Dahlia let out a happy chirp as Scrooge and Della began to preen her.

"Dahlia?" Louie asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?

"O-Of course." A little caught off guard by the question, the oldest triplet excused herself so she could talk with her brother.

Louie had his hands in his hood pockets and rocked back and forth nervously. "I… I don't want to make it seem like I don't care about you. I kinda feel like a bad brother."

"It's okay, Louie! You know that Dewey & I know you better than anyone else."

"I know," He sighed nervously. "It's just.. you've done so much for us over the years. In a way, you almost _were_ Mom while she was gone. That sounds weird, I know. But uh, I want you to know that no matter what I say, you're a great sister. And we're all here to make sure you understand that."

Dahlia was left speechless, but figured words couldn't possibly be enough here. She pulled in Louie for a hug like she had never hugged him before.

"That was way too many feelings for my taste," Louie took a deep breath as he hugged back. "But you know who to call if anyone tries to insist you're not a girl."

Now it was her turn to start crying. "I love you all." What followed was a long group hug accompanied by silence, as words were not always needed for this family to express love.

* * *

  _"What if I don't even recognize the kids when I get back?"_ A certain duck asked himself in a dark cell, far away from his loved ones. The once long overdue solitude had become bitter loneliness, to the point where even the sound of his own voice was comforting.

"Silence, Earther, or I will silence you myself!" The deep, booming voice that practically shook the cell was not comforting, however. It was one that evoked every negative emotion possible, one you'd wish you never heard.

"I'm going to come home. I'm _not_ leaving them." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> My Duckverse Tumblr is butchhueyduck if anyone wants to follow me there! Also, comments are always appreciated and preferred ♡


End file.
